


Reunion

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: I think I did okay!, M/M, Set in season 7, dont ship real people, dunno what to put here?, it's very good and soft and overall sweet, mentions of season 6, minecraft personas ONLY, taurtis may be ooc but its okay, this ship deserves more appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Deep in reminiscence, Grian was alone.And then, there were two.
Relationships: Grian/Taurtis, its a bit on the subtle side but its definitely there
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> yo it's been a while, eh?
> 
> i had this as a wip for a bit then,,, taurtis stream,,, after that i basically was re-inspired to finish this up and oh boy im glad i did bc this ship deserves more love
> 
> (dont ship real ppl, mc personas only, and enjoy!)

Usually, if one were to get the feeling they were being watched when realistically they were all alone, it would come with a side of dread and paranoia.

But for Grian, it came with warm comfort.

Sure, he knew this new season Hermitcraft didn't have any known watchers. He knew he was probably just about to get pounced on by some mob. He knew it was all just wistful thinking, yet...

Some part of him wasn't ready to shake the concept that maybe one particular watcher was watching over him, even now that he'd run away and hidden himself (hopefully) for good from the watchers and from their (far too many) eyes.

Not watching over him like before though, obviously.

This kind of watching, early enough that the sun hadn't yet risen while he lay alone in the soft grass of a peaceful moor, he imagined it to be a good-natured type of watching from someone he knew. Someone he trusted. Like he was being protected from all the evils of the darkness, guarded and kept safe.

Grian's mind relaxed a little even at the thought of it.

...He hadn't seen Taurtis in so long. Not since Season Six, when he'd accidentally stumbled upon an island of End in the Nether, the two dimensions merged together in some terrifying glitch.

It had been a brief meeting; he'd wanted to go explore and investigate, then Taurtis had seemingly appeared out of thin air and grabbed his arm to stop him from flying off.

Grian had been frozen, staring at his friend's masked face, resisting the urge to pinch himself. None of the words coming from his long-lost friend's mouth were processing, Grian was just... so happy to see him.

He tried to ignore the watcher symbol engraved in the mask that was covering his eyes and the bridge of his nose. The intricate billowing cloak. The easily recognizable watcher apparel. 

And that's exactly what he did-- he ignored it. The moment hadn't needed to end so soon, not yet.

He'd pulled Taurtis into a teary-eyed hug and, after a moment of silent hesitation, it was returned.

"...I take it you weren't listening, then," Taurtis said, seemingly to himself, before addressing Grian. "I can't stay for long, but just-- don't go over there to the, the End-Nether, the Endther? The Nend?" He stopped himself before he could go on for too long. "Just-- be safe, okay, Gri?"

Grian regretted not being able to ask Taurtis why he couldn't stay longer, but before he could open his mouth and say something, even just a simple goodbye, Taurtis saw something over Grian's shoulder and immediately caused himself to disappear just as suddenly as he'd arrived.

When Grian turned around to see what had urged Taurtis to hurry, he saw Xisuma gliding towards him, gaze locked on the monstrosity that was the End-Nether biome. The Nend, Taurtis' voice in his head supplied helpfully.

But since then, Grian hadn't hear of nor seen Taurtis.

He liked to at least hope he was still around.

Grian shut his eyes, ignoring the more sensible voice in his head screaming at him to open them again and keep them that way-- he knew you shouldn't let your guard down in the dark, but frankly, the worst that could happen was a respawn, and he didn't care too much; most of his valuables weren't with him.

He let his mind drift once more.

After that first sighting, he'd purposely tried to mess up the world as much as possible. Every chance he got to break the game, he took it, hoping that maybe, Taurtis would come back.

It didn't work, unfortunately. All he managed to do was stress Xisuma out and get yelled at by Mumbo for temporarily breaking the random tick speed in the chunks around the farm he'd worked so hard on.

He even tried a summoning platform for a while in the little greenhouse layer of his base. Nothing really came of that, except a few hermits saw it and gave him looks of concern and confusion. He didn't exactly blame them.

Grian was dragged abruptly from his thoughts when a zombie snarled from somewhere behind him, and his eyes snapped open.

Jumping to his feet, he stumbled away from the noise, gathering his senses as quickly as he could-- which, unfortunately, wasn't too fast. He knew he had his sword with him and reached blindly for it, well aware of how the zombie was opening it's mouth to latch onto his arm--

He didn't end up getting his sword ready in time, but the zombie still grunted in pain and missed him.

"Hey! Play nice, no bitey," A familiar voice said, and Grian opened his eyes from where they were squeezed shut-- when had he closed them? -- and found himself face to face (face to mask?) with--

"Taurtis?"

"Gourd, Grian, you're going to get hurt acting like that," Taurtis said, and the zombie evaporated into dust after he got in his final hit (which by no means came after a small number of previous ones. Taurtis hadn't ever been that good at PvP, especially in this version of Minecraft.)

Grian didn't recognize the metal of which his weapon was made of, although it did have a strange purple glow to it-- but he shooed that thought aside for now. Unimportant.

Taurtis stepped over to him, chuckling softly as he pulled Grian into an unexpected yet firm hug. "I missed you."

"You- you missed me?" Grian asked. It sounded like a silly question as soon as it left his mouth and he cringed at how small his voice was, but Taurtis just pulled away and, with what Grian imagined to be a wide-eyed look, replied:

"Of course I missed you, Grian! I haven't seen you in ages!"

He trailed his hands down Grian's arms to squeeze his hands, and Grian saw the corners of his mouth turn upwards in a smile around the mask. "I was waiting for a chance-- and an excuse --to talk to you.

"But _please_ be more careful, you gave me a heart attack," Taurtis added half-jokingly, readjusting his mask. Grian smiled softly back in return.

"I will, I will,"

Speaking of the mask...

"Do... do the watchers know you're here? Are you allowed to be?"

Taurtis tensed up, and Grian already had a hunch on what his answer was. He knew that disobeying the watchers was dangerous, he knew that Taurtis should probably leave as soon as possible, but... some selfish part of his mind hoped Taurtis would stay anyway.

"...No?" Taurtis tried. Grian chuckled tensely. "I'm sure they won't mind, I'm just visiting a friend."

They both knew that way of thinking was absolutely illogical when it came to watchers, but he decided not to comment on it. Xisuma kept a very secure whitelist and he was always working, even the Watchers would have troubles getting into this server.

...Then again, Taurtis had just arrived undetected.

Either way, Grian would never let them actually get away with anything. He may have run away, he may be out of practice, but he was still a watcher-- and a powerful one, at that.

"Let's just be ready in case they try to come, yeah?" Grian said. Taurtis nodded.

They were quiet for a moment.

It was the earliest hours of morning, when the sun was resting just below the horizon while the while the sky turned from inky black to a navy blue. No birds had begun to sing, no animals were about-- it was silent, not counting the soft wind as it rippled across the grasses.

...The wind was a pleasant touch. It was calming, the way it came in waves, the way it pushed Taurtis' coal-black curls forward, obstructing his mask ever so slightly.

"It's so calm here," He commented.

Grian smiled melancholically. Who knows what Taurtis had been dealing with since Grian had left? He'd run away from the watchers with the intention of on bringing Taurtis with him, but... he hadn't been quite ready for another adventure. It was understandable.

"Do you like it?" Grian asked.

"...Yeah."

Grian watched him as he tilted his head, the corners of his mouth rearranging themselves into a small smile once again. He kept his grasp on Griab's hands firm.

"...Why don't you stay?" Grian suggested.

Taurtis turned his head. He was so hard to read when you couldn't see his face, Grian could only guess what his facial expression was, cpuld only guess what he was feeling. He didn't like that he couldn't tell.

Taurtis was an open book, he always had been-- if he was sad, he would frown. If he was happy, he would smile. No poker faces and no deception to be found there.

But without all that to help him?

It was unsettling.

"I don't think I can." He mumbled. "I wish I could, but it... wouldn't be the right thing to do." He replied, his voice unusually small. It didn't quite sound like him-- not like he was being possessed or anything, but just the phrasing of it.

"Taurtis, the watchers won't find you here. They never found me--"

"Grian, _I_ found you."

They were both quiet once again.

By now, the sun had slowly reached a point where it could cast it's orange glow over the land. Half of Taurtis' face looked to be made of amber where the light was hitting his skin, the mask was almost reflective. Somewhere in a nearby forest, a bird sang from within the trees.

"I don't want you to go back," Grian admitted quietly, looking down at the dirt below them. It was selfish, he knew, but he trusted Taurtis, he knew he'd do the right thing. The real right thing, that is, not... whatever the watchers had told him.

The hands holding his squeezed again.

"...Me neither," Taurtis replied, looking around. His gaze presumably swept over the landscape, taking in every rock and tree, the sheep that were grazing maybe a hundred blocks away, the birds flying over them. Two landed in a clearing nearby, pecking at the ground. Taurtis kept his voice hushed as he exclaimed, "Look, it's us!

"You're the little red one, see?"

Grian turned to watch as they hopped around, chuckling softly. Cardinals. They always stuck together; if you saw one, the other was usually nearby.

While he watched the two little birds chase each other back into the sky, Taurtis briefly let go of his hands-- evidently reluctant to do so from the way he kept the contact for as long as possible, as if he was afraid that letting go would cause them to be ripped apart --before reaching up to his face and carefully removing his mask to lower it. He met Grian's gaze.

The first thing Grian noticed was how _dull_ his eyes were. Not to the point of immediate worry, just enough to give Grian a little twinge of regret. Regret that he left Taurtis behind. 

...Even if it had been what he'd wanted.

The rich blue and red had been transformed to a muted crimson and navy.

He looked so tired. 

"Grian?"

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, hesitantly reaching up to brush his thumb across Taurtis' cheek. Taurtis didn't comment just yet, he only leaned into the touch, letting his eyes close.

Grian briefly wondered how long it had been since Taurtis had last had a gentle touch to lean into.

"No 'I'm sorry''s, I told you to leave," He murmured, then paused for a moment. "Plus, we're together now, right? That's all that matters."

Grian smiled softly as Taurtis' eyes blinked open to look at him once more. He couldn't tell if he was imagining it or not, but he liked to think that, just maybe, they were a little brighter than they had been before.

"Yeah. That's all that matters."

Grian leaned forward to press a kiss to the cheek that wasn't being cradled, earning a soft giggle in reply as Taurtis wrapped his arms around Grian's neck, pulling them closer.

With a quiet exhale, Grian returned the embrace.

The world was full of uncertainties, but he knew one thing for sure: the two of them were finally together again, and that was never, _ever_ , going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> :D didja like it? i sure hope you did! have a lovely morning/evening/night!  
> edit: I FORGOT I FORGOT-- AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!


End file.
